


Ears and a Tail

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees a butt plug that has a tail on one end and discovers a side of him that would really like kitten!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears and a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt I saw on the Larrystylinsmut ask "I don't know of this is a weird idea or not but I saw this picture of a girl with and buttplug that was a cats tail and it was pretty hot. So like yea. Is this a weird idea for a larry fic or..." so yah here you go.

Louis and Harry had a lot of kinks between the two of them. They were willing to try just about anything to get each other off. So when Louis saw the butt plug on the website he always used. He didn't hesitate to add it to his cart. Why would he? Harry would do anything he asked and this wasn't anything compared to some of the stuff they had done. But he figured if he was going to get that he might as well get a whole package. So he spent the next half hour looking for matching ears to go with the butt plug that had a tail on one end. Now he just had to wait 3-6 business days for his discreet little box of fun to arrive.

  
***

  
By the time the box arrived Louis was more than excited. The more he thought about it the more he wanted it. When he came home from a quick trip to the grocery store and saw the box he could have jumped with glee. He quickly grabbed it, letting himself into the house. He toed off his shoes, tossing his keys onto the little table and rushed to put the groceries away. When he was done, he opened the little brown package. There it was ready to be used, and boy was he going to use it.  
Harry wasn't supposed to be back for another hour. He was out at lunch with his mum. Louis went to their bedroom and set the box under the bed. He strategically placed the lube on the bedside table so he could easily reach it later. After that, all he could do was wait. He decided to get a quick shower and freshen up. When he stepped out, he towel dried his hair and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. Just as he finished slipping the t-shirt on he heard the door open.

  
 "Lou? Where are you?" Harry called out repeating Louis' process with his shoes and keys. He walked towards their bedroom and opened the door. "There you are, what have you been up to?" Harry said walking over. "Not much, I've actually been waiting for you to get home," Louis said as he put his hands on Harry's biceps and pulled him closer.  
"Is that so? And why is that?" Harry asked leaning down so Louis would have more access in case he did want to do what Harry wanted him to do. He got what he wanted as Louis connected their lips in what started as an innocent kiss but was quickly becoming more. Harry licked across Louis bottom lip begging him for entrance, needing the taste of Louis like he needed oxygen. Louis granted it, and their tongues collided causing Harry to moan into Louis' mouth.

  
Louis disconnected their lips chuckling as Harry whined and tried to recapture his. "Take everything but your boxers off and lay on the bed," he said watching as Harry quickly followed orders. "You're such a good boy," Louis teased walking over and getting on the bed moving to straddle Harry's thighs. "I have a surprise for you," he said looking down into Harry's eyes."And where is it?" Harry said eyes full of excitement, glancing around and looking like a kid on Christmas.

 

"It's under the bed," Louis said, "but you're gonna have to be a good boy and do what I say. Can you do that?" Harry nodded and Louis got up reaching under the bed and grabbing the box. He set it towards the end of the bed so he could see it but Harry couldn't. He went ahead and shed all his clothing knowing he wouldn't have time later. He took out the cat ears and put them in Harry's curls. Harry grinned up at him and if he didn't want to use the plug so bad he would have ravished Harry with just the ears on because this was way hotter than it should have been. Louis moved over and grabbed the lube moving it closer so he wouldn't need to move later. He leaned back down and connected their lips again. He wanted to work Harry up. He wanted him writhing and flustered under him. He moved his hips a grinding down into Harry's semi. Harry groaned and Louis repeated his movement. He continued to kiss Harry their tongues clashing together and fighting for dominance before Harry surrendered like he always did.

 

 Now, with both at full hardness Louis moved down on Harry to his boxers teasingly licking at the top of them until Harry whined. He pulled them down to expose Harry's cock as it bounced up against his stomach. Louis ignored it against Harry's wishes moving down past it. He pushed on Harry's thighs motioning for him to lift his legs up. Harry quickly followed his wishes and Louis leaned down to breath over the ring of muscle that he knew so well. Harry moaned and pushed his bum down towards Louis' face. Louis licked a fat stripe across it before tracing his tongue along the outside. By now, Harry was a whimpering squirming mess exactly like Louis wanted. He continued his ministrations before plunging his tongue into Harry's heat causing him to cry out.

  
"P-Please Lou, more I-I need m-," his words were cut off by a whine as Louis removed his tongue, grabbing the lube and quickly slicking up a few fingers. He pushed one into Harry's wet hole easily, pumping it in and out as Harry rocked down onto it. He quickly added another and scissored them, opening Harry up. When he knew he was ready he pulled his fingers out and Harry groaned. "Louisssss, c'mon I want you in me," Harry whined.  
Louis looked up at him and grinned mischievously. "I have something different planned today baby," he pulled out the plug and Harry's breath hitched. He had never seen one like this. The damn thing had a tail like a cat that was attatched to the other end of it. It all clicked then, the ears and the tail. Harry was going to be Louis' sex kitten for the night. Louis slicked up the toy and settled back between Harry's thighs. He slowly pushed the toy in until it was all the way in and the tail was sticking out like Harry was a real cat. Louis had never been this turned on in his life. He hadn't even known he had wanted this. Louis looked up at Harry who had his mouth open and was staring at Louis with lust filled eyes.

  
Harry saw how much this was affecting Louis. "Meow," Harry said innocently looking at Louis and that was it. Louis crashed his lips to Harry's and Harry thrust his hips up against Louis. The plug was rest right on his prostate and rubbed against it with every thrust Harry did. Louis had planned on having Harry fall apart because of him but the opposite was happening. Louis was lost pawing at Harry as Harry continued to grind against Louis their cocks rubbing together the friction driving them closer and closer. The plug combined with the constant friction on his cock was enough to have the heat building in Harry until he was so close he could feel it.

  
Louis, however, had another idea as he climbed off Harry quickly pulling the plug out and replacing it with his dick. He thrusted into Harry hitting his prostate directly and Harry was done. Louis followed quickly after filling Harry up before pulling out. Harry winced at the emptiness before he was quickly filled again as Louis put the plug back trapping his cum in Harry. Harry looked up at him and laughed. "So, this was the surprise? I'm not sure I've ever seen you like you were just then by the way."  
Louis nodded, "Probably because I've never been like that before, I didn't even know this would be this hot and then it happened and oh my gosh can we do this again, I mean only if you want to," he blabbered before looking up shyly to see a grinning Harry. He relaxed and Harry motioned for him to come into his arms. Harry pulled him against his chest and they looked into each others eyes. "I thought you might think I was weird," Louis said, "you know for liking something like that." He looked down.  
Harry put a finger under his chin and pulled his face up so he could look into his eyes. "I don't think you're weird babe, I actually think that was really hot and we will definitely be doing it again," he smiled softly at Louis who was now grinning back.

  
"Really?" Louis wondered aloud, "you would really want to do this again?" "With the look you gave me, I would want to do this a million times over," he smirked at Louis who blushed. He kissed his forehead and nuzzled his face against Louis mock purring. Louis laughed and petted his hair whispering, "Who's a good kitty?" Harry laughed too before closing his eyes and Louis followed suit. Eventually, they were both asleep. But it wouldn't last long because they would be doing this again and soon.


End file.
